Ultraviolent
by narsoo
Summary: late teenage years, lack of risk assessment, alcohol, drugs, sex, violence and one guy stuck in the middle all of it all. / NSFW. /
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't difficult to distinguish the heavy steps to the door as being anyone elses' but Frisk's.  
Glancing from the window, a smirk sprawled out lazily on his lips, returned by a clearly sleep-deprived, hungover Frisk.  
She walked in casually, easily enough since Sans and Papyrus lived by themselves, she wouldn't end up being caught having  
partied her night away. Her arms were folded, her eyes outlined with massive black rings of smudged make up, and an  
inescapable scent of old smoke and alcohol which attached itself to her garments. Crisp morning air filled the house, from the  
upstairs window, chilling her scantily-clad, willowy limbs as she hastily ascended the house's stairs. Standing outside of Sans door,  
she peered into his room, simply to make him aware of her presence, before rushing to the next room over to throw on her school  
uniform she had arranged the night previously.

He chuckled to himself, whilst he was a few years older, he barely attended school, he simply offered Frisk to stay at his house  
to keep her adoptive mother, Toriel, at bay from gaining knowledge of her troubling antics. She was silent, even with a bottle of  
alcohol at her side. Not being in her class at school due to the age gap, it always mystified Sans why she could remain withdrawn and  
silent, and yet become one of the most popular figures in the school. "Anything for old buddies, huh?" He asked himself silently, throwing off his jacket,  
leaving it tossed aside to the floor, as a girl with a completely different demeanour entered his room.

Dressed neatly, tidily, with her hair pinned back perfectly was Frisk, clad in her conservatively-styled school Uniform entered his room, he smirked,  
looking her up and down for good measure, before letting a faint laugh escape his lips, he rested back, lighting up a cigarette, as Frisk  
sauntered into the room, sitting down beside him, doing the exact same, breathing in a long draw. "Rough night, kid? Lookin' slightly  
rubbered here, even with your super disguise on," He laughed, playfully tugging at the collar of her shirt. She rolled her eyes, pushing his hand  
away, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. He threw his head back lazily, indulging in the relaxed atmosphere, "Mom never gonna question these  
convenient 'sleepovers at Sans' place'? " He joked, as she sat with her legs crossed, raising her cigarette to her mouth as to take in another  
long draw, "Well hey, whilst you're usin' me as a cover up for your alcoholic antics, be a sweetheart and wake Papyrus up, and make sure you  
bring him to school with ya?" She exhaled silently, but plentifully, with another large grey cloud of smoke floating from her lips, as she stubbed out  
her cigarette and threw it out, rising from the bed, making her way up to Papyrus' room.

Within time, his younger brother pounded down the stairs over-excitedly, leaving Frisk's heavy footsteps almost trailing behind him,  
an innocent boy with horrendous bed-head popped his head through the gap in the door, "Morning Sans! Are you coming to school today,  
brother?" He questioned excitedly, to which the older brother shook his head calmly, "Nah, not today, bro, still feelin' kinda sick, you get me?"  
Papyrus nodded happily, returning to his excited prancing down the stairs, leaving Frisk to pop her head round his door, "Won't be back,  
thanks for covering, little something from a friend." She casually stuck her hand down her bra to retrieve a small bag of grass, tossing it to him  
from the door, to which he simply put his thumb up, whilst Frisk began to head downstairs and make preparations for leaving.

Just then, his cellphone rang loudly, snapping him out of his relaxed state. He picked it up, taking a breath, although he soon rolled his eyes  
in relief when he discovered it was simply Toriel on the other end, "Did Frisk go to school? I don't want her to be late again.." She asked,  
anxiously, to which Sans replied calmly, "Just left. All in good hands, Tori." He could hear an audible sigh of relief from the other end,  
"Thank you for letting her stay with you.. I know she can be rather difficult at times.. But, she seems to be happy." She admitted. Letting out  
a small chuckle, he grinned, "She's a peach, but we both know it's anything for you, Tori, heh." He remarked, with a teasing tinge to his  
voice before hanging up, standing up, walking to the window to peer out, as he saw two figures heading off, down the road, Frisk and Papyrus.

His phone rang once again. He walked to the bed to pick it up a voice loudly greeted him from the other end, "Well? We're fucking waiting!"  
Reality snapped back to him, as he quickly conjured up an excuse to cover his ass, "Right, right, calm, on my way now, had to get rid of the kids  
first, y'know?" He laughed, throwing his jacket on messily, "Be there in 5, hold on to your socks til then."


	2. Chapter 2

Clouds filled the sky, illustrating a dark grey dismal canvas in the sky, with a few birds flying across the sky here and there.  
As he approached, there was a strong scent of deep-bodied coffee filling the air, wafting around the area.  
He haphazardly plunged into the metal chair outside of the cafe, sitting himself facing the two girls.

"Took you long enough." She remarked, sitting with a leg crossed, a tall, bodily-toned girl adorning a jet black leather jacket,  
with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. "Hey, speak for yourself when you got two 16 year olds to send off to school."  
He joked, the third girl sitting quietly, absorbing her surroundings with a sense of anxiety, dressed in a shabby lab-coat,  
with various stains marking it. Undyne scoffed, flicking her fiery red mane behind her ear, "Oh yeah, Sans, you're all about the  
kids, aren't ya?" She cackled, taking a small sip from her coffee mug.

"Hey, well, you're not far off it, kid, you're girlfriend and I here are the oldest, remember?"  
Her face tinged with red slightly, remembering that she was only 17, and that Sans and her girlfriend, Alphys, were a year  
older at 18. Alphys and Sans laughed, whilst Undyne attempted to blow off the remark calmly, peering to the other side of the  
street. "Anyways, why you gettin' at me.. Don't see Alphys roomie makin' his grand cameo anywhere yet."

Just as the words left his mouth, a pair of dainty footsteps made their way to the table. Mettaton presented himself, absolutely  
throwing himself onto the seat, "Hey girls!" He announced loudly, flashing a toothy-grin, then turning his head over to Sans,  
"Hello Sans, how's lil Papy doin'?" He asked, his voice dripping with a sick sense of flirtation to it. Sans sighed, followed by an  
empty laugh, "Y'know, Mettaton, this little crush of yours is getting a bit concerning here. Control yourself, kid." He chucked,  
batting at his arm jokingly.

"Well?" Undyne interrupted loudly, "Are we all heading to yours tonight or is that plan called off?" She inquired.  
"Course, course, keep it on the downlow, though. Where there's a party, the kids always seem to want to get involved..." He paused, chuckling,  
"For understandably very different reasons, but hey." Then, within the simple mention of Papyrus' name, Mettaton quickly piped out a reply  
in his defence, "Awh, come on Sans! Don't be like that! He simply wants to indulge in the get together with the 'older kids'." Undyne let out an  
excited cackle, "Hah! As if! If you ask me, he's probably gotten suspicious of all the drinks and bongs lying about your pigsty!"  
Sans laughed in return, although, whilst he knew that she was correct about that, he knew his brother was completely oblivious to the nature  
of drug paraphernalia. "Oh! Awh, why not let him have his first drink then? He is getting grown up!" Mettaton hinted intently, met with a stern  
but joking look from Sans, "Give him _anything_ and you're in for it, watch it, kid."

Alphys gave a small giggle to herself at the idea of Papyrus having drank alcohol, although she then aimed her hand for her back, as she stood up,  
looking down to her girlfriend, still sitting down, "A-Ah! I just remembered... _shit ..._ I forgot the drinks for later- Uh, let me just go run home and  
grab them, okay? Y-You guys can head back to Sans' place for some pre-party smokes or something, I'll be real quick." She said, quickly moving her  
neck down to Undyne to give her a small peck on the lips, beginning to walk down the road, passing the cafe, returning to her apartment.

Hours having passed, and the sky beginning to have darkened, things began to take off in Sans apartment. Papyrus nicely settled into his room,  
happily amused, leaving Sans, Undyne and Mettaton to sit and indulge in their own intoxication. However, hours having passed, also brought  
unease to the fact that Alphys still had not returned from picking up "drinks". Infact, within an hour of waiting, Mettaton had volunteered to run  
to the stores to pick up a few more. Undyne sat, exhaling from the joint she had just rolled, "Say, Mettaton, you _did_ text Alphys right?" She inquired,  
becoming increasingly anxious. Mettaton smiled, with a drink in hand, giving a sense of comfort, "Of course! She just replied saying that she'd be a bit later  
than she thought." Undyne sighed with relief. Sans laughed, leaning back, relaxing into his warm, pleasant hit, "Look at you, all worried. You know your girlfriend  
better than any of us here, she's a hard-working, busy gal. S'okay, Undyne."

Suddenly, the three almost jumped, alerted to heavy, panicked footsteps rushing up the stairs. They all glanced to eachother questioningly. Undyne quickly  
piped up, "That must just be Alphys-"  
But it wasn't.  
It was Frisk.

The three were met with a panicked face, panting with heavy beats of sweat dripping on her forehead. Her chestnut brown hair dishevelled, and clad  
in heavily made up eyes, with a flashy party outfit to match. Sans, as surprised as he could be in a drugged state, raised his brows, surprised,  
"Frisk? I thought you said you wouldn't be back. Everything okay there, kiddo?" He rose to his feet, approaching her slowly.  
" ** _Kitchen. Now._** " She spoke, demanding but with a note of utter desperation in her voice, and so they both rushed off to the kitchen.  
"Frisk, what the fuck happened, kid?" Sans asked in a serious, demanding tone of voice. She stayed silent, grasping for a stray bottle of vodka in her  
handbag. Sans watched in amazement as she swallowed the entire contents of the bottle in a simple matter of seconds, almost slamming the bottle back  
down onto the counter. She caught her breath, although her breathing remained heavy. "Frisk, I asked you a question." He urged, approaching her closer.  
She stumbled a little at his sudden intrusion of her space, her words coming out breathlessly and hastily, "B-Being followed just... Just.." She ducked,  
almost losing balance and falling over. Sans caught her, looking at her anxiously, "What? Who?"  
Her lips curled into a small smile, lunging her head back, immersing in her intense, sudden, intoxication, "No-one important.. Just.. Keep me here tonight  
is all.." His eyebrows furrowed, although he decided not to question here with so much vodka in her system. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets,  
"Fine, kiddo," He said, turning around, slowly walking out of the room, "Just make sure you go straight to the spare room and-"  
Thud.  
She'd collapsed, snoring lightly, her petite body hugging the kitchen floor. Sans groaned loudly, lifting her, carrying her slowly to the next room, and  
placing her into the bed.

"Just another fun night for Frisk, huh?" He whispered to himself, chuckling as he left the room.


End file.
